sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Schilanox
Schilanox is a Shrouder. He is an important member of the society and is close friends with Xikur and Nexus. Schilanox's role in the story is somewhat obfuscated. Aside from occasionally teaming up with Xikur and Nexus, there isn't much pertinence to his existence. Story Schilanox is introduced along with most of the Shrouders near the start of Shadows Jubilee. He later joins in on the fray during a raid on the flying weapon developed for the Knights. Personality Schilanox is rather gung-ho for combat but there's more to him that suggests a past which is as of yet unrevealed. An old soldier, Schilanox devotes what little respect he has for others entirely to Zaelmus whose philosophies have impacted his. Schilanox considers himself to be the "gift of death." His tattoos are telltale signs of old views which he has gradually abandoned. Relationships Aside from his friendships with Xikur and Nexus, Schilanox may or may not have other friendships within the society. He considers himself to be rather friendly and not off-putting. He and Sjaxem share a mutual tolerance of the other's presence. He seems to have a past connection to Anxalia. Appearance Standing at about six feet, Schil is a redhead with amber-yellow eyes. His hair is buzzed but growing. He has tattoos resembling antlers above his brows and one below his left eye which seems a stylized letter "z". He doesn't wear a garment on his torso, choosing to reveal an array of tattoos across his chest, back, and shoulders. On his right arm is a solar sigil, the mark of Solaris. On his left is a crescent moon, the seal of Lunaria. His chest displays a large sword assembled of tribal runes which stands between two like pillars. The tattoo extends up and around his neck connecting to a large tattoo on his back. However, as he often totes a case for carrying a large confiscated nanoweapon, a great portion of this design typically goes unseen. There is an emblem of unknown origin present on the carrying case. It may be a reworking of the traditional badge of the Solaran military. Over his black pants is a like-colored stylized kilt strapped to his waist by a single, plated belt. He also has a pair of sleeve-like fingerless gloves that seem to droop near his shoulders. On his right hand is a powerful mechanical prosthetic. His shoes seem to be connected to his pants with metal plates over the toe area. Weapon Schilanox typically wields a prosthetic arm in combat which he calls "Omega." Creation Schilanox was one of several Shrouders inspired at Eyes On. A poster named 50calCerberus provided the weapons choice and an anagram name for Nicholas. The name was altered because the series creator didn't like its sound. The name comes from german "schelle" and "nacht" denoting his duty as shield of the Nights, the 13 regiments under Jeriko's command. Biblical Connotations Tattoos: Schil's left shoulder bears a crescent-shaped "Blood Moon", referencing a prophesy indicating the end of days. His right shoulder bears "Black Sun", referencing the Sixth Seal and the sun turning black like sackcloth. His chest bears sword and two pillars, referencing simultaneously the Sword of the Spirit, which is the Word of God, and the Three Pillars (righteousness, repentance, and prayer). His face bears a crown of thorns/antlers lining his brows, referencing simultaneously the Tortured Son and the Fourth Beast. Other Connotations Under his left eye is what can be interpreted as a Z or an inverted N or IV. The letters Z and N and the number 4 in dream symbolism represent positivity. There are further tattoos on his back which are obscured by the guncase he wears. See Also *Captain Niko *"Saint" Nicholas *Klaus Bartuski Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shrouders Category:Solaran